<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switch Up, Love Eternal by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480286">Switch Up, Love Eternal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles'>OneWhoSitsWithTurtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied Consent, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Riding Crops, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ren damages consoles aboard the Finalizer during a tantrum, Hux summons him for some much-deserved discipline. </p><p>Perhaps there would be some hope for Ren learning the error of his ways if he wasn't such a whore for punishment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switch Up, Love Eternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I apologize for the huge chunks of time between stories being posted. I was already struggling to write, and then the pandemic hit. Honestly what motivated me to attempt writing again was all the wonderful feedback I've received the last few weeks - especially those telling me that my stories are in some way helping them get through this scary time. If I can help, I want to continue doing so.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who reads my stories, and shares their thoughts. I hope you all stay safe and healthy during this time &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#</p><p> </p><p>Three heavy, familiar raps at the door and Hux froze.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that knock, and what would fill the remaining hours of his evening before sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Anticipation made his steps weightless as he approached the door, though he schooled his expression into a displeased frown a moment before he opened the door to greet his visitor. "Ren, you're late, per usual."</p><p> </p><p>"If it's so usual then I wonder why you bother commenting on it," Ren retorted even as he stepped through the open door frame into Hux's quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them blinked at the muffled sound of the door closing and locking behind them; locking them in together. "Perhaps it is some vain hope that someday you'll actually <em>learn</em> from one of these lessons." Hux sighed as he circled around to Ren's front. The knight had long since abandoned his foolish helmet, but the majority of his armour remained. His heavy combat boots, thick-hide pants and tunic and belt were all in place; only the cowl and gloves had been left elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps I am in need of a more competent teacher."</p><p> </p><p>Hux shot him a warning look as he grabbed Ren's belt and pulled. Ren was a bulky man but he still needed to shift the placement of his feet to maintain balance, which was always pleasing to watch. Inches apart now, Hux's skilled fingers made quick work of the belt's clasps and slid the material free from Ren's waist. "<em>Perhaps</em>," he locked their gazes, "there would be some hope for you if you weren't such a whore for punishment."</p><p> </p><p>Ren looked away first, which was victory enough for Hux.</p><p> </p><p>"Two consoles, Ren, damaged to the point of being inoperable." The belt was tossed away on the floor. "<em>Thousands</em> of credits to acquire replacement parts." The hidden clasps of Ren's tunic were undone next; not hard to find when one knew where to look. "Not to mention the three crew members who witnessed your childish tantrum and resigned for fear of being your next target." Ren's loosened tunic was pushed off his shoulders to the ground. When Ren continued to avoid Hux's gaze, Hux clenched the fabric of Ren's undershirt in a fist. "I have to replace them, you know. Do you think I have nothing better to do with my time?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren wet his bottom lip with his tongue and then smirked slowly. "What else are you good for?"</p><p> </p><p>Hux's nostrils flared alongside his temper. He maintained control though; that was his role. Hux looked Ren over, deciding what he wanted to do first, and then matched Ren's smirk with his own dangerous, sharp smile. "It seems there is plenty I'm good for," Hux said as he cupped a hand over the bulge in Ren's pants and squeezed. Ren instantly buckled slightly at the knees and had to bite back a moan. "You're a smart enough man to find less expensive ways to piss me off, Ren," Hux told him. "But for now you need to be taught that there are consequences for your actions. Strip down."</p><p> </p><p>Hux removed his hand and stepped out of Ren's orbit. He knew that undressing Ren bit by bit was more reward than punishment, so instead he watched. Ren wasted no time in pulling off his undershirt and shimmying out of his pants. The only delay in the process was the clasps and laces on Ren's boots, which were kicked off as soon as he could wiggle out his feet. Ren's eagerness was a little obvious but neither of them had been good when feigning reluctance.</p><p> </p><p>Before long Ren was bare-footed, buck naked as he stood in front of Hux. His cock was more than half hard and hanging heavy between his legs, twitching occasionally as Hux took his time taking in the sights. Finally when Hux was satisfied, he inclined his head in the direction of the bedroom. "Don't stand there like an idiot. You've required punishment frequently enough that you should know where to go."</p><p> </p><p>Ren hesitated for an instant, maybe wondering if Hux would follow this time, and then disappeared into the bedroom. Hux trailed after him a minute later, wanting to leave Ren worrying. A pulse of arousal filled his gut when Hux walked into the bedroom and found Ren standing in position in the corner, forearms already crossed at his front. It was easy for Hux to grab the leather cuffs chained to the ceiling and latch them around Ren's wrists, especially when Ren lifted his arms into place without prompting.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you were a slut for it," Hux whispered in Ren's ear before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Hux—?"</p><p> </p><p>The questioning plea was mostly play, but genuine enough that Hux answered rather than staying silent. "I'm not going far."</p><p> </p><p>From within the closet, Hux withdrew a leather crop and a bottle of lube. He then set both momentarily on the edge of the bed and took a minute to look Ren over. The cuffs were metal but bound in soft leather to avoid skin damage, and just loose enough to avoid compression. The chains they were attached to were sturdy and unyielding in their material, though long enough that Ren's wrists bracketed his ears rather than above his head. Overhead restraints had been more visually pleasing but the neck and shoulder aches afterwards weren't worth it.</p><p> </p><p>When Hux was ready, he wielded the crop and approached. Ren watched the crop and Hux's hands wringing the woven leather of the shaft. With a quick glance Hux could see Ren was fully hard now, his cock bobbing in the air at the tiniest shift in movement. "I know you think you're smarter than me, Ren," Hux mused aloud, circling out of Ren's sight behind his back. "But I assure you that this <em>will</em> be a punishment. You will beg me to let you come, and I will refuse."</p><p> </p><p>Before Ren could respond, Hux pulled back the tongue of the crop and let it snap forward against Ren's left ass cheek. The noise that escaped Ren's throat was more surprise than pleasure but Hux drank it in regardless. He massaged the pad of his thumb against the bloom of red on Ren's skin, noting the heat radiating from the struck flesh. Memories flashed briefly of earlier attempts – broken skin and pleasure extinguished by too much pain. But those wounds had been carefully mended and Hux now handled the crop like it was an art form.</p><p> </p><p>Hux snapped the crop against Ren's other ass cheek, watching the way Ren's muscles tensed and then relaxed. Then he began to play, alternating not just the intensity of his hits but also the type of contact. The leather tongue painted red blotches across Ren's ass, back and legs, but it also caressed and teased the sensitive skin of Ren's inner thighs and the shaft of his cock. Ren didn't beg yet, it was too early for that. But Hux memorized each muffled noise of arousal, each needy shift of body weight.</p><p> </p><p>Hux didn't track the time, hitting and soothing at random for long, endless minutes. Only when a shaky hiss passed Ren's lips did Hux pause, and when he observed the tightness around Ren's eyes Hux set aside the crop entirely. "I can handle more," Ren rasped, his voice rough as if it had been more than minutes since he last spoke.</p><p> </p><p>The crop was already back on the bed but Hux considered Ren, wondering if Ren was suggesting pushing past his pain threshold because Ren wanted it, or he thought Hux did. Unwilling to move forward based on assumptions and equally unwilling to break role, Hux scoffed and turned away. "It's not about what you can handle. I am the one delivering your much-deserved punishment and I have decided to move on." As he said this, Hux picked up the bottle of lube.</p><p> </p><p>Ren's eyes fixated on the bottle in Hux's hand and his hips canted forward subconsciously. Even from a few feet away Hux could see Ren's cock twitch and a glob of precome dribble to the floor. As he stepped closer Hux saw the small droplets of precome beneath Ren, proof of his reaction to the crop. "Such a messy creature," Hux clicked his tongue and took himself out of Ren's sight and behind his back once again.</p><p> </p><p>He admired the marks on Ren's skin while opening the bottle and squeezing lube into his palm. The first marks were fading but the newest were still livid and vibrant. Hux set down the bottle and then swatted his clean hand against one of Ren's red cheeks. The sound of skin impacting skin filled the room but was overtaken by Ren's low moan at the contact and resulting sting. Hux clicked his tongue again but didn't comment. Instead he coated his index and middle fingers with lube and pried apart Ren's cheeks, making no effort to avoid brushing Ren's inflamed skin.</p><p> </p><p>The first finger slid in with little resistance. Ren was tense from the sting of his skin but eager for the intrusion; there was no way to fake it. Hux still took his time, circling his finger to spread lube before thrusting in and out. Ren moaned again and for the first time the chains rattled, Ren pulling on them with his want for more. Hux smiled privately to himself when he heard the chains and used the pad of his slicked finger to tease the rim of Ren's ass until he coaxed a whine from Ren's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hux shoved his second finger in alongside the first without warning. Ren took it without challenge though he cursed under his breath afterwards. The chains rattled again as sweat began to bead across Ren's hunched shoulder blades. Hux thrust his fingers steadily now, enjoying the slick sounds of Ren being stretched open. Ren was panting and arching back into it, taking Hux's fingers deeper and rocking on them. Hux had to adjust the angle of his fingers to avoid brushing Ren's prostate too many times, worried that Ren would find his climax without permission.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just Ren he had to worry about. Hux's erection strained uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants, throbbing with each new sound of pleasure Ren made. He might have already waited too long, knowing he wouldn't be able to last. Hux removed his fingers fully and wiped the slick onto Ren's hip, ignoring Ren's whine at being left devoid of penetration. Hux didn't undress, merely undid the fly of his pants and fished out his swollen cock with one hand. Another small glob of lube was all he took, the lube mixing with his precome as he spread it along his length.</p><p> </p><p>Hux didn't ask if Ren was ready; that wasn't the point. He rested one sticky hand firmly on Ren's hip and used his other hand to line himself up, pushing almost immediately into Ren's body. There was resistance now at Hux's girth and Ren exhaled like he had been punched when Hux leaned into it and sank balls-deep with one thrust. Ren was unbelievably hot as his body clenched and relaxed around Hux's cock, taking him an extra half inch deeper that made them moan together.</p><p> </p><p>They were back to chest now, Ren's sweat dampening the front of Hux's jacket with them pressed so tightly together. Both of Hux's hands now gripped Ren's hips, holding him still and refusing him the ability to choose the angle or the pace. Hux slid out almost his full length, leaving only the crown of his cock to stretch Ren's opening. "You brought this on yourself," Hux told him, and thrust forward with as much force as he could manage.</p><p> </p><p>Hux's groan was drowned out by Ren's cry. Ren yanked on the chains but they held; they always did. Hux reached around with one hand to confirm Ren was still achingly hard. Then he re-situated his hand and began his rhythm. It was rough, it was deep, and it was fearless. Hux didn't require stamina now; he didn't need to hold back. His goal wasn't to outlast Ren; quite the opposite. So Hux gave in to the waves of pleasure and chased the swell, riding Ren's body towards an end that would make him see stars.</p><p> </p><p>Ren continued to moan and pant, exhaling Hux's name when he had the breath to form the words. It didn't take long for Hux to feel a tightening in his gut, desperate for his release. Hux leaned back just enough to slap a palm against Ren's ass and then pressed his forehead between Ren's sweaty shoulder blades as Ren's entire body tensed around his cock. Hux cursed as the clenching of Ren's body milked him and drew him over the edge, his bare cock burying his seed deep within Ren's hole.</p><p> </p><p>Time meant nothing as Hux came. All Hux knew was the pulse of his arousal spilling out of him in time with his heartbeat and the sweaty heat of Ren's body held against him. It was hard to catch his breath, to steady himself enough to withdraw from Ren's body and stand on his own. With trembling fingers he pried apart Ren's cheeks again, widely this time, and exhaled heavily when he saw the white wetness of his come smeared on the rim of Ren's stretched, used hole.</p><p> </p><p>Hux hummed with satisfaction and stepped away. The metallic sound of the moving chains was near-instantaneous. "Hux, don't leave me like this."</p><p> </p><p>Hux turned on his heel a few feet away and looked Ren over. His skin was flushed red from his face down to his broad, sweaty chest. Every muscle in his body appeared taut and his cock was curved up towards his belly. Hux could see that the puddle of precome beneath Ren had grown, to the point where Hux was surprised Ren hadn't already finished without being touched. He was a beautiful sight; one that would have Hux hard in seconds if he wasn't still recovering from his first orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>"The problem, Ren, is that you have left me with no other option," Hux answered. He didn't move any closer even though his instinct was to wrap a hand around Ren's length and watch his face contort into blissful agony when he came.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be good," Ren rushed to promise. "Please, anything. I'm so close." Ren angled his hips forward, thrusting the air. The frustration was obvious with Ren's clenched fists when his movements offered no relief.</p><p> </p><p>Hux put on a show of thinking this over, though his attention was primarily captured by the sight of Ren humping the air without shame. "No more damaged consoles," Hux eventually answered. "It's far too much effort to fix, not to mention the wasted budget. I'm tired of cleaning up after your tantrums."</p><p> </p><p>"No more damaged consoles," Ren agreed eagerly. Ren was still held in place by the chains but he had turned his body to face Hux head-on. It was so hard to resist the sight of him, thick, muscular, and aroused. Hux knew how good that cock felt spreading his lips and filling his ass and he wanted it, but of course that was Ren's plan.</p><p> </p><p>"A few more minutes thinking about what you did won't kill you," Hux concluded after a pregnant silence. And then he forced himself to walk out of the bedroom entirely, pretending he was deaf to Ren's begging for release.</p><p> </p><p>Hux couldn't stay away for long, still aroused by the whole setup even if he couldn't get hard yet. But he forced himself to be slow and methodical as he washed his hands and cock clean of lube in the refresher. When that task was done, Hux let himself return to the bedroom. Ren had been staring distantly at the door and perked up when Hux came back into view. "Hux, <em>please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hux gently took hold of Ren's chin and met his needy gaze. "Will you be good for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Ren breathed. "<em>Yes</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hux pursed his lips, played up his consideration, and then gave a short nod. "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Hux could have taken his time undressing but he didn't, aflame with Ren's infectious hunger. He made quick work of removing his jacket, undershirt and boots. His pants and underwear were even simpler, already undone and pushed down under his balls from when he fucked Ren. Once he was fully naked he walked up to Ren and relished the way Ren's eyes roved over him.</p><p> </p><p>The chains rattled. "Let me touch you."</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't been that good," Hux chided. "You will get only what I give you."</p><p> </p><p>Reaching back, Hux took hold of the base of the butt plug in his ass and carefully withdrew it to set it down. He could feel the emptiness of his hole clenching down on nothing, and his cock jerk with renewed interest when he remembered his ass wouldn't be empty for long. "Oh stars, Hux," Ren was whispering, caught by surprise. "I'm going to fill you up until you're dripping just like me."</p><p> </p><p>Hux had to bite his lip not to break his role, not to undo the chains so Ren could pin him flat to the wall and take him with abandon. Instead he turned his back to face Ren and reached behind to stroke Ren's cock. Hux had been liberal with the lube when prepping himself earlier and Ren's length was wet with precome, so he lined up the head of Ren's cock against his hole and leaned back into it. Thanks to the butt plug there was very little resistance and with one hard thrust of Ren's hips, Hux was full.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Hux commanded and Ren stilled, though Hux felt him shudder as he held himself back. Hux widened his stance and bent his knees slightly, knowing that with Ren's hands in chains, Hux would be responsible to keep them stable. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Ren didn't hesitate. He thrust forward, burying his cock deep enough to hit Hux's prostate on the first try, and then continued at a relentless rhythm. All Hux could do was brace his palms on his thighs and try to remain upright, taking each thrust willingly. Now Hux felt like the whore, riding Ren's length the way he was, but he couldn't care. He wouldn't come again so soon but it still felt amazing having Ren spreading him open and hammering his prostate like an animal in heat. Hux could barely catch his breath to speak and settled with moaning his approval.</p><p> </p><p>"Stars you feel good," Ren said breathlessly. "Kriff, Hux."</p><p> </p><p>Hux pushed back harder until he felt Ren's balls against his ass. Ren jerked forward and ground against him, rubbing the crown of his cock against Hux's prostate repeatedly. Then he pulled out entirely before shoving back in, Hux gasping as his hole clenched and was forced to spread open again. "Oh, Kylo," he whispered and took himself in hand as he started to harden.</p><p> </p><p>Ren may be the one in chains but Hux's ass was his and they both knew it. Ren pulled out again and nudged against Hux's hole, teasing the ring of muscles with each push. Hux stroked himself with a tighter fist, his heartbeat and breathing out of control. Finally Ren buried his full length back inside Hux's body and fucked him hard. Each thrust was rough enough to test Hux's balance but Hux held steady. He could tell Ren was close judging by his ragged panting and Hux clenched his ass intentionally to draw out his climax.</p><p> </p><p>With one final, shuddering groan, Ren froze. Hux could feel the throbbing of Ren's cock deep inside him and the wet heat of his come filling his ass. He jerked himself through it and felt a few spasms of pleasure work through his body, though nothing came out. Even when they were both spent, neither of them moved. They stood back to chest, Ren's cock and come buried in Hux's hole as they both caught their breath.</p><p> </p><p>The scene was broken by the affectionate press of Ren's lips along Hux's shoulders. "Armi, the cuffs."</p><p> </p><p>Hux came back to himself from wherever he had drifted. "Right," he said, and slowly stepped away, shuddering with oversensitivity when Ren's softening cock slid out of him. Hux quickly undid the cuffs, leaving them dangling from the ceiling while Ren stretched out his shoulders and arms. Then he entered Ren's embrace, melting easily into a warm, lingering kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Hux shivered as Ren skimmed one hand down his back and fingered gently between his cheeks. The sticky wetness there was obvious. "The plug was really hot," Ren told him.</p><p> </p><p>Humming his agreement, Hux stole another kiss. "Now I need a shower."</p><p> </p><p>Ren chuckled and held Hux a little tighter before letting go. "May I join you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You better," Hux said with a smirk tossed over one shoulder as he exited the room, content knowing Ren would be right on his heels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on: <a href="http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles">Pillowfort</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>